A new Face
by Maxwell Demon
Summary: A new student appears for Ron Weasley's fifth year, but her family only spells trouble **POSTPONED INDEFINITELY**
1. Purple Eyes

We saw her on the train, she was asleep and for some odd reason, reminded me of when Harry, Hermione and I had first seen professor Lupin. Her hair was black with a few white streaks and her skin was the colour of milk. The compartment was the only one left and the three of us had no choice but to take it.  
  
Hermione sat next to the girl, looking rather concerned. "Do you think we should wake her up?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked over, studying her from behind his spectacles. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if deciding and finding himself unable to.  
  
"It's not good to arrive at Hogwarts half awake, especially if she is a first year," I said.  
  
"She looks like Professor Lupin did, doesn't she?" Hermione stated more than inquired.  
  
I was curious about who this person was.there was something strikingly familiar about her. Later on, when I looked back on these days I would be surprised that I hadn't noticed the resemblance immediately. Perhaps it was some long forgotten area of my subconscious that refused to believe it.  
  
I stood up and placed my hand on her shoulder, shaking her black-clad figure.  
  
"Wake-up!" I said, rather harshly.  
  
"Ron, just let her sleep! For all you know she could have walked to King's Cross," my long-time friend's voice was angry.  
  
However, it was too late for she had already begun to stir. Moaning slightly the girl sat up and opened a pair of startlingly purple eyes, not violet and was common but a deep purple that pulled you in to the infinities of the teenager's mind.  
  
"S-sorry, can I help you?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Yes, you can tell us who you are," came my blunt reply. I was never one to pass up an opportunity to learn of others.  
  
A tint of colour came into her cheeks and I realised how gorgeous she really was. Her full-formed lips were a deep red and her paleness only added to the illusion of a goddess sitting before me.  
  
"I'm Severin," she held her graceful fingers out towards me.  
  
"Er," was all I could manage as I took her hand in mine. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, sending a glare in my direction, "I'm Hermione, over there is Harry and Ron's the verbally challenged one."  
  
She nodded, her red-black hair shinning in the light of the car, "Hermione, I've heard of you, you're the smart one. Right?"  
  
Hermione blushed, obviously pleased at Severin's recognition of her, "Er, yes.I suppose one could see that."  
  
"Sorry, my father's very involved with the school. He knows a lot about people."  
  
Shooting a sly glance his way, Severin smiled, "And you're Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."  
  
She sat back, crossing her legs and inclining her head towards the window. It was raining again, the unpleasant sort of rain that leaves you soaked to the bone. Perhaps it was a fitting atmosphere, one of horror and mystery, leaving much to the imagination.  
  
After awhile the silence of which we sat in became uncomfortable to me and I felt an obligation to break it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, are you a first year?" she looked much older than that.  
  
"Actually no, I find it amusing that you should ask Ron. I'm a fifth year like you. I was schooled at home until due to recent events my father feels it would be safer for me to be placed under the protection of my godfather."  
  
"Who's your godfather?" Harry asked, obviously interested.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, I think he is headmaster," she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
To this day I am still unable to remember those words without smirking. It would be a long time until we discovered just how deeply Severin had burrowed into the throes of Hogwarts.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione's voice rose an octave.  
  
"Yes, is it that unbelievable?" lines of worry creased her forehead.  
  
"He's famous! He's one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world and he's your godfather?" Harry cried.  
  
Just then there was a tap, tap, tapping at the window. We all looked up to see a black bird, the likes of which none of us had ever encountered, flying parallel to the train. Severin leapt up and opened the window, emitting a draft as she did so. The bird perched readily on her shoulder, I was surprised as Severin was thin and the bird beyond large.  
  
"This is my bird, Hades. He's an Achilles Hawk; they're a newly discovered species in the Muggle world," was her explanation.  
  
She untied the piece of parchment from his leg and began to read it, her unusual eyes whipping back and forth across the letter.  
  
Harry turned to me, his green eyes unreadable.  
  
"What do you make of her?" he asked.  
  
"She reminds me of someone, I just don't know who." I whispered, if only I had known.  
  
Harry nodded his agreement, "It puzzles me in all honesty. It's annoying too."  
  
"Damn it!" Severin cried angrily as she crumpled the paper.  
  
I suppose her next actions should have posed a threat or served as a warning but I was too caught up in the moment to realise it at the time.  
  
The ball sat there for a few minutes before spontaneously bursting into flame. I looked at Severin who's brows had furrowed in concentration and noticed, with shock that her eyes were a deep orange.  
  
Events after this one were dwarfed in comparison and we rode the rest of the way in silence. None of us inquired as to the teenager's sudden outburst, nor did she offer any information.  
  
At one point Hermione pushed Harry and I out into the swiftly dimming hall to change into her uniform before we arrived. When we were admitted back in, Severin was still in the same leather jacket and pants while Hermione donned her "Prefect" badge with pride.  
  
"Where's your uniform?" Harry asked.  
  
She shrugged; I had noticed that every movement she performed was with the stealth and grace of a cat, "At Hogwarts."  
  
Soon after, Harry and I pushed them out of the room for our turn to change.  
  
"She is gorgey," I admitted to my friend.  
  
Not surprisingly, Harry chuckled, "Does ickle Ronniekins have a crush?" his voice was taunting.  
  
"Bugger off will you?" I growled.  
  
Harry just shook his head silently as he pulled his Gryffindor sweater over his white shirt.  
  
"You are right, she is good looking. But there's something.troublesome about her."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just something in her eyes, I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"I think they're cool, I mean, have you ever seen anyone with purple eyes before?"  
  
"No, it's not that. There's something behind them, something creepy and sad too."  
  
"I know, I wonder what the white hairs are from."  
  
With that, Harry strode across the small car and opened the door. Severin and Hermione were in a deep debate over some matter or another.  
  
"But how can you be so sure that a person is the way they are before they are born? Is someone secretive from the moment they enter the world? Do they automatically assume that their business is none but their own?" Severin's tongue flowed over those words, delivering each one with a cutting edge as sharp as the blade of a guillotine.  
  
"Then have you no belief in fate? There is no way that an awful man can be born kind and willing. There must have been some pessimism already instilled within his mind," Hermione was bantering equally as well.  
  
A ghostly voice interrupted their conversation, echoing throughout the many chambers in the train.  
  
"We will be arriving in Hogsmeade station shortly, will everyone please ensure that you are in full uniform. That is all."  
  
Harry placed a rather firm hand on the small of Hermione's back, guiding her towards the window. Watching the train pull into the station was a tradition of ours, ever since our second year.  
  
"And who is this?" the familiar drawl came from the hall.  
  
I turned, my muscles tensed, ready to fight if necessary. Ever since we had first met I had hated Draco Malfoy. He was an unbearably painful thorn in my side and made no effort to disguise his contempt.  
  
"Severin," I replied, standing in the doorway.  
  
She looked at me, a bemused twinkle in those eyes of hers. Her mouth was drawn up and a slight smile. She looked utterly at ease; ready to confront whatever demons might reside in waiting.  
  
"There are two kinds of wizards in this world," Malfoy had opted to ignore me, "the ones worth befriending and the Weasleys."  
  
All at once I felt Harry's hand clutch the back of my robes. How dare he make such a comment as this one! A person would think that I was used to such remarks but my pride was stronger than steel and more reactive than ether.  
  
"I must ask you," Severin said, her voice containing a glint of amusement, "how can you be so sure you do not belong in the same group as the Weasleys, whoever they might be?"  
  
Malfoy turned redder than I had ever seen him, this memory would stay with me for ages to come. However, what surpassed next I am unwilling to remember yet unable to forget.  
  
The greasy ball of slime slid his arm around her shoulder, "Perhaps, I can convince you otherwise, hmm?"  
  
Disdainfully, she picked his arm up, off herself and turned to face him. Her eyes were livid, never had I seen such a frightening form and I did now, "Do not assume I am some young piece of ass, I am not your lap dog and am not so easily won over. It would sincerely be in your best interest, whatever you are to leave me alone."  
  
Severin pivoted on her foot, Hades resting on her shoulder and retreated back to the room. I could only imagine what was running through her mind, and yet I stood in complete awe of her suppressed anger.  
  
I could think of nothing to do, I had little experience with girls and how to react when they were unsettled, Hermione had always but up shields, blocking me out with biting words. Yet an encouraging look from Harry sent to her, I had not desire to do anything except hold her yet I felt if I acted on such a notion I would be given the same treatment my rival had received earlier.  
  
Instead I stood by her silently, watching the passing landscape outside. I had never felt so at ease as I did in those few seconds next to her, it was almost as if some calming presence flowed through me, hushing me and rendering me speechless.  
  
She opened her mouth, still staring at the approaching train station. At that moment I was unaware of Harry and Hermione, "Are all the boys like that?" there was no hostility in her voice but I still recoiled, the calm rushing from my body.  
  
"No. No, they're not all like that," I said quietly.  
  
Severin sighed as the train pulled up in the station and went over to the over-head storage area where Hades had flown to. She held up her arm and without hesitation, the bird hopped onto it.  
  
As usual it was chaos, pure and simple. Hagrid held up the beacon of light, calling first years over. He spotted Harry and waved enthusiastically, "Alright 'arry?" came his voice over the crowd.  
  
"Alright," Harry called back.  
  
Hagrid scanned all of us, and when it came to Severin I could practically feel his hackles raised. Severin too seemed to stiffen as their eyes lock. I couldn't help but wonder. 


	2. Uncertainties

CHAPTER 2 The four of us crammed ourselves inside the horseless carriage, glad to be out of the chilling rain. Wet and shivering we were only too pleased to be next to one another for warmth more than anything else.  
  
"Severin, do you know Hagrid?" I asked her.  
  
"You mean Rubeus, yes-yes I do," she replied too quickly.  
  
"How?" Hermione should not have pushed the subject, but she did.  
  
She kept her voice monotonous and free of feelings, "We have met on previous occasions. As I am sure I have mentioned my father is very involved in the school and as a result knows many of the professors there."  
  
We soon arrived at the gates and I was glad for it, Severin left me somewhat unsettled. I had to honestly say that after the first couple of days we all began to understand (it's the best word I can find to fit the description that I'm speaking of) Severin's moods and dark personality.  
  
I felt somewhat surprise at the girl's lack of amazement as we had all felt upon our first arrival at Hogwarts. Instead she kept her eyes forward and her head held high in an almost arrogant pose.  
  
"Severin, a moment with you please?" the lined face of Professor McGonagall gazed steadily at us.  
  
She nodded and followed silently, not looking back. Did she even care? Later on I would spend hours awake at night wondering how a person can show no emotion and yet still be intimidating. For this, Severin was solely responsible.  
  
Dean Thomas and Seamus Finningan some how managed to make their way to us in the crowded Entry Hall. They were our dorm mates and Seamus with his constantly backfiring spells never ceased to amuse me.  
  
"Did you hear?" Dean called excitedly over the crowd, "There's a new student! Hogwarts 'as never 'ad one o' those afore."  
  
Dean was from a rich Scottish family and his accents did nothing to hide it. Seamus on the other hand was the third son of a baker in Wales and was lucky if his parents could afford him a new winter cloak. We had many things in common this way.  
  
Harry nodded, speaking at the same time as Hermione, "She was in our car," he said.  
  
"No, we haven't," came the Prefect's lie.  
  
Seamus was clearly confused, "So did you meet her, or didn't ye?"  
  
I sighed, often it was Harry playing the mediator between Hermione and myself. This time though, I was the one who had the decision of truth or tranquility in my hands.  
  
"She was in our car," siding with Harry was easy. It felt like I was finally beginning to pay Hermione back for the many annoyances she had caused me throughout the year.  
  
"Brilliant!" Dean exclaimed as I prepared myself for the onslaught of questions.  
  
"What's she like?" Seamus asked excitedly.  
  
"I'll tell you later," I said walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
As usual, there was a stool set up in front of the Professors' table. Unfortunately, as usual, Snape was there too, just as ugly and conniving as he had always been. But there was something else he looked saddened somehow defeated.  
  
I had expected Professor McGonagall to bring the first years in for their Sorting, but instead Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy professor did. Professor Sinistra is a tall woman of oriental descent. She has short hair and almost always only wore red.  
  
There are several rumours circulating that she is a vampire and I can't not believe them. If one were to take all the facts that we know of her, which is surprisingly few, they would be as follows: A) She is never seen until after sunset, B) When asked her age she will hastily change the subject and everyone knows that vampires will never tell you their real age and C) Whenever a student cuts themselves on the various sharp instruments used in Astronomy, she will stare intently at the wound before sharply ordering the student to proceed to the infirmary.  
  
Carefully, she placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and ushered the children to line up. Severin was not among them.  
  
It sounded as if the Sorting Hat was clearing its throat before barking out another rhyme.  
  
And so we gather  
  
Here again To greet old friend in old place rather. And I am here to decide, A house for each new body. Don't be afraid, don't run and hide Or you will be found wanting  
  
For you right now then never I'll pick a colour, red, green, yellow, blue A fated hand to pull the lever So listen now for my words Tales great My little birds  
  
Is Gryffindor right for you? Do you dream dreams of deeds? Many great things there to do.  
  
Perhaps Hufflepuff is where you're to go. If ever you find yourself in need To help you, they're not slow.  
  
Ravenclaw, a fine place to be They now their works and cause great things Meant for all to see.  
  
Slytherin is cunning yes Ambitious, brave among some other things What they is yours to guess. I'd rather not be wise.  
  
So put me on over your head I'll see to it you're sorted Have not a worry, You'll not soon be dead For I'm hardly ever sorry.  
  
Everyone applauded enthusiastically; his verses were more often than not, brilliant beyond all doubt.  
  
"I think it gets better each year!" my older brother, George, said loudly.  
  
He and his twin were in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I could honestly say that I was going to miss their mischief; Fred and George had never neglected to pull one prank or another just for a few laughs.  
  
I nodded my head in agreement, scanning the room for Severin; I sorely hoped that when she was sorted she would be in Gryffindor. Although I sincerely doubted she had the characteristics most of us possessed.  
  
Finally I managed to find her, seated comfortably and the Ravenclaw table as if she had been doing it for the past five years. I swore under my breath, as a boy tapped her on the shoulder, obviously interested.  
  
"Down boy," Fred chuckled, noticing where my gaze was directed.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him, although we got on well during most of the time, we still managed to fight as siblings should.  
  
I sighed impatiently and joined in applause as one of the first years was sorted into Gryffindor. Later I would talk to Severin, later.  
  
At this point, Albus Dumbledore stood up. There was no need to silence the Great Hall, over his many years of teaching; he had earned the respect of every staff member, student and ghost alike. Even Peeves ceased tormenting Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Before we begin our most wonderful feast that the House Elves have prepared graciously, I would just like to be the first to welcome an old Professor back to Hogwarts. However, this time he will be teaching Runes Casting, also his brother has come to fill the much-required position of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am sure that they will be arriving at any moment."  
  
As if to punctuate his words there came a loud shout from the Entry Hall, "Come-on!"  
  
With that the doors flung opened and who I thought to be Professor Lupin entered, followed by an exact, if not slightly unkempt double.  
  
"Ah, yes. Professors Remus and Romulus Lupin," Dumbledore commented mildly.  
  
This was met to thunderous and exuberant applause. Many students, Harry and myself included rose to our feet. I felt glad for Harry, he had sorely missed Professor Lupin's companionship, it was easy for the two of them to relate.  
  
"Brilliant!" I heard Hermione breathe softly, the two of them had enjoyed many debates on the symptoms and appearance of werewolves.  
  
I couldn't help looking over at Severin; she was a person whose attitudes towards many events intrigued me. As she had been upon encountering Hagrid, her back was rigid, not only that but she wasn't standing or clapping. Her eyes were narrowed yet her face was unreadable. Remus Lupin was not someone she was fond of, perhaps it was Romulus or maybe even both of them but at that time I was certain her feelings were directed towards Remus.  
  
Unfortunately, none of us had Professor Lupin (either of them) or a class with Ravenclaw until the following Tuesday and things resumed their usual routines.  
  
For the first time ever, Gryffindors were almost happy to be going to Potions. Because this year our double Potions block was not with Slytherins as it had always been (I have often speculated that Dumbledore or whoever selects which houses do Potions with which is slightly sadistic as the competition between Slytherin and Gryffindor has always been fierce). But instead it was with Ravenclaw; I was elated that I would have another chance to talk to Severin. We had only been able to exchange a few, meaningless words in corridors between classes.  
  
The door was open to the chilly, dungeon classroom but I was determined to enjoy this class. Harry's face was white, his eyes wide and I could see him battling with himself the virtues of going to class versus the perks of hiding in his bed.  
  
"Harry, its just Potions. Maybe this year will be better?" Hermione was trying to push him forwards. I jumped as a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind, "Hey, Ron do you have a partner yet?" it was Severin.  
  
"Er, no," I stuttered.  
  
In a few, long strides, Severin managed to get next to me. Even in the semi- light of the dungeon she was heavenly. The few candles that lit the stone corridor glinted off her hair, which was attractively thrown back into a horsetail.  
  
"Good, I don't really no anyone and is it just me or are most Ravenclaw's really arrogant?" she asked much more cheerfully than our first night at Hogwarts.  
  
"Er, I don't really know," came my baffled reply. Other than Padme Partil I had never encountered a Ravenclaw before this.  
  
She seemed to ignore my response at that time because Severin continued to talk in a quick and excited tone, "I simply love Potions, I mean Charms is probably my best subject but I adore Potions so that should really be what I'm good at because I'm so eager right?"  
  
I couldn't help myself, despite dreading the Potions master, Snape, Severin somehow seemed to lessen the fear, " If you love Potions so much then yes, I suppose it should be your best subject."  
  
"Exactly, my father doesn't really agree, even though Potions was his best subject. Actually, it still is, he locks himself in his basement whenever he's home, which is like never and just plays with his little cauldrons and everything."  
  
We took a seat in the middle and she continued her speech, "Does your Dad play with his little toys and not come up until you make him. Honestly, if I didn't he'd probably forget to eat."  
  
"Yeah, my Dad works at the Ministry, if Mum didn't keep him in line we would probably never see him," I answered sheepishly, unwilling to admit that Dad worked in the Muggle department.  
  
"Your dad works in the Ministry! Oh, that is brilliant, my dad claims he's going to be a Headmaster; he really wants the job if Albus ever retires. I wish he could have a normal job though."  
  
"Er, my dad's job isn't exactly a normal one-'' I was silenced as Snape entered the room. If it was possible he had become even more sallow and the sneer that appeared permanently attached to his face was even nastier or perhaps sadder.  
  
"Listen up, due to the headmaster's decision, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will be doing double Potions for this year only. It is my expectation that all of you will follow the rules and stay-in-line," the last bit of his welcoming speech was punctuated by Snape slapping a straight edge against his desk.  
  
Next to me, Severin let out an exasperated sigh, I could feel her rolling her eyes next to me, "That last bit was meant for me you know," she said, turning my way.  
  
I lifted my eyebrows, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, Professor Snape has taught me before and he knows that I usually skip steps because of what my father taught me."  
  
The entire class groaned as the Potions Master finished writing today's potion on the blackboard: Defence Potions: Concealing Oneself. Defence Potions were difficult enough and as if to worsen things, potions that involved you meant that one person (Neville) would end up in the Hospital Wing for miscalculating the correct amount of one ingredient or another.  
  
Severin scoffed as Snape continued to write the instructions on the blackboard. Her confidence could almost be called arrogance in its own right.almost.  
  
"This is easy, don't worry. You're dealing with a pro," her voice was laughing and I found myself settling. Perhaps this year wouldn't be completely awful. I had a feeling that as long as I stuck with Severin, everything would be easy, God how I was wrong.  
  
We got through the first part of class without incident. She measured the ingredients as if she had been born with a cauldron and mortar in her hand. However, the few times that I looked up, Professor Snape was watching us and when I wasn't looking around I could still feel his black eyes on our backs. Why? 


	3. Revelations of a Treacherous Kind

CHAP. 3  
  
Disclaimer-Obviously I don't own any of the characters except Severin also the jewellery shop that will be mentioned in a few chapters isn't mine. The shopkeeper is Sailor Neptune in the show Sailor Moon and Dragon_Mistress created the whole idea in her story The Marauders at Hogwarts (I suggest you read it).  
  
It wasn't until halfway through that a biting voice said right in my ear, "Have you forgotten your warning already Severin?"  
  
I realized it wasn't in my ear, but in Severin's. Looking over I saw her with a rigid back and narrowed eyes. Much in the same fashion as Snape, I think that was when I first realized the resemblance between them. They were both tall, with shoulder length black hair and a slightly hooked nose. They both had sallow skin but Severin had somehow managed to turn it into a beautiful thing.  
  
"Surely you don't expect me to perform the flame test on the Gorgonspuff when you yourself gave it to me. Hmm?" it was obvious that she was fighting, and loosing, to keep the anger and hostility out of her voice.  
  
Snape placed a long, scarred hand on her shoulder, "I believe I mentioned that everyone must follow each instruction. Regardless of the circumstances."  
  
"Then why even bother preapproving my ingredients yourself?" she snapped.  
  
"To ensure that you don't just slip some arcane item in with the Lacewings and Borgen Powder," came the matter of fact reply.  
  
"And why would I do that. You've certainly given me no reason not to," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I am going to go and fill out some papers and when I return there had better be some Gorgonspuff roasting on an open fire or Ravenclaw will suffer merrily."  
  
Severin growled before pointing her wand at the tinderbox she had set up. It burst into flames that reached so high they nearly scorched my eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, do you mind?" I asked defensively.  
  
She turned and for a moment my mind whirled back to the day in the train carriage when the mysterious note she had received combusted on its own.  
  
"Sorry. That man is just so impossible!" she cried angrily, earning us some stares from surrounding tables.  
  
"All you have to do is a flame check," I said meekly.  
  
She just turned away angrily and watched, as the fire remained a steady green colour, symbolizing that the round bit of Gorgonspuff was ripe and ready to use for potion making.  
  
Although it had only been a few days since meeting her I felt like I had to confide a secret in Severin. She came off as someone who would be a powerful friend and frightening enemy; also I doubted that she needed to tell secrets to get attention. No, all she had to do was walk into a room for that.  
  
"Hey, you know how I told you about my Dad working with the Ministry?" I tried to sound neutral.  
  
"Yes," she was focused on stirring the acrid smelling potion.  
  
"It's not exactly the best job that he has," I was beginning to wonder if I was doing the right thing.  
  
"Whatever he does, it can't be too bad unless he's a Death Eater or something awful like that," she said distractedly.  
  
"Well, he works in the Muggle Department. He loves Muggles; in fact, I think that if he had his way we'd all be Muggles," I blurted.  
  
Severin sighed again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me, it just shows that your father's really open-minded. That's a good thing."  
  
"Well, you never told me exactly what your father does and how bout your mum. Mine just stays at home all day, she's a real witch in the kitchen," I chuckled at my own play on words.  
  
Severin shook her head, " I can't tell you. It's an agreement, if I told you, you would probably tell Harry than Harry would tell someone else and people would start to discriminate against me."  
  
"I wont tell, I promise!" I swore as I accidentally knocked a vial of Borden Powder onto my lap.  
  
She turned to me and took my hands in hers; I wasn't sure what the gesture meant. Perhaps it hadn't meant anything at all, "Ron, I don't know if you've noticed a-similarity between me and a certain professor. Er, I don't know how to say this honestly and you can't ever mention this again, but Professor Snape is my father. Remember how I told you that my father was really into the school, er, yeah that's basically what I meant."  
  
I was in shock. At first I thought that perhaps my ears had hear wrong and that she was talking about some other Professor and some other school then I realised that she was talking about Snape, then I spoke.  
  
"You-you're kidding right? I mean he's your father? But you're so nice and well, Snape is.Snape is-''  
  
"Not exactly the best person in the world, I know. But, he's not as bad as you think he is. He-we, him and me haven't exactly had the easiest lives you know. Please Ron, don't hate me, just try to understand," she sounded desperate.  
  
I sat there in silence. Severin was kind and smart if not a bit mysterious and dark at times. But she was pleasant to Harry, Hermione and myself, if Snape was her father, why was she so nice. "Oh Ron, please don't hate me. It's-it's not my fault," she pleaded with me.  
  
I began to clean the powder of my lap. My mind was reeling, what exactly was there to say? Sure Severin. I don't hate you; it's just that your father's just a stupid git who would honestly like nothing better than to see me and my very best friends expelled from the school. Yes, that would definitely go over well.  
  
Finally I managed to belt out a, "No-no, I can't hate you for something you have no control over."  
  
I was amazed at the relief in her eyes. Surely, I had thought, she wouldn't care. Over the passed few days everyone had seemed to take a liking to her. I had overheard five different blokes asking her out at once the other day.  
  
Severin gave me a tight hug, which made me painfully aware of her figure, "Thank you Ron. You know if it weren't for you and Harry and Hermione, I'd be lost."  
  
I felt my face go hot at the thought but I was very pleased with myself in actual fact, "It's nothing, really. And I promise I wont breathe a word about this to anyone."  
  
"Not even Harry?" her eyes were hopeful.  
  
"Especially not Harry," I whispered.  
  
Perhaps it was because on that day I earned her trust or maybe she earned mine. But from then on, Severin and I were companions, bound by information that could easily turn against us (mine was not as serious as hers) we would soon face many a trial together. To exit only slightly scathed and most times for the better. 


	4. Old Enemies?

CHAP. 4  
  
Potions ended and surprise, surprise, we had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws and the other Professor Lupin. "I hope he's as brilliant as the other Professor Lupin," Harry said rather excitedly.  
  
"Well I heard that this year we're going to be doing a lot of work on the rise and fall of You-Know-Who," Hermione stated in a fashion that often left me with a need to kick something.  
  
We were among the first ones in the classroom and took seats right up at the front while Hermione prattled on about various methods Aurors had used to detect who was lying about being controlled by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and who wasn't.  
  
Professor Lupin looked up from his desk where he was busily marking some papers. His eyes were the same colour as the other Lupin's but they were harder somehow, not as understanding. His face was creased and tanned; he gave me the impression that he was not to be toyed with.  
  
"You, boy," he spoke sharply, focusing upon yours truly.  
  
"Y-yes sir?"  
  
"What houses am I teaching and what year?" his voice was commanding and sharp.  
  
"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, year five sir," I tried to match his confidence for I have never been one to be easily undermined.  
  
He grunted and went back to the papers. I stared at the dirty-blonde head that was this professor, already bracing myself for a tough year. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I realised Harry had been speaking to me.  
  
"Sorry, what?" I asked.  
  
"Ron, you git. I said, do you think he'll be like Remus?" Harry was animated.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione looked like a wolf, ready to pounce on unprotected prey.  
  
"Didn't you hear how he spoke to me? Remus never would have done that," was my simple response.  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't know you that well," Harry offered.  
  
I turned to face him; the hope in his eyes was fading fast. I wanted to pat him on the back and tell him it would be okay.  
  
"Or maybe he's just as bad as Snape and is going to be completely awful," Severin snapped sitting down with us.  
  
Harry and Hermione both jumped, they had not seen her move in as quietly as a cat.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Once a Lupin always a Lupin. Awful bunch most of them are," she grumbled.  
  
For once Harry looked as if he wanted nothing more than to slap her silly. Remus had been one of the closest things he had ever had to a father. Him and Sirius both and I doubted she would take too kindly to him either. Seeing as how Snape had hated the lot of James's friends with a passion.  
  
"You have no proof!" he shouted.  
  
"Are you challenging me?" her voice was quiet but deadly.  
  
"I'll have no fighting in your first class," Professor Lupin roared over the din of the classroom.  
  
Severin turned her head and growled. A sound that was actually much closer to the hiss of a cat really. But then she silenced and I could see the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile.  
  
"Romulus, didn't know you were teaching today," her tone was that of one friend greeting another.  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement and came over to us, "Severin, nice to see you again," Professor Lupin pulled her into a giant bear hug.  
  
"Same to you. How's Cleo and Zeus?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Didn't you know? Zeus is here, sorted into Hufflepuff he was. Cleo's doin' just fine, she's expectin' you know. "Severin, I'm terrible sorry te hear what happened over the summer. I'll have coffee with ye one mornin' and talk all bout it. But know I really must start the lesson."  
  
She sat back into the chair and looked at our surprised faces, "He's one of my father's best friends since Hogwarts," she said my means of explanation when she opened her book to jot down notes on the class rules.  
  
"Wasn't she just accusing Lupins of being 'An awful bunch'?" Hermione sounded confused.  
  
Without looking up from her notebook, Severin replied in a monotonous voice, "I said most of them. His brother especially."  
  
The class was one filled with tension. Harry hadn't taken to her impression of Remus too kindly and Severin didn't like to be questioned. On top of that, this other Lupin most certainly did not favour Gryffindors, costing us precious points by way of it.  
  
Right of the bat we began studying the rise and fall of You-Know-Who. It wasn't something I particularly liked, especially since we were not aloud to avoid saying his name at least once. The sensation of calling out "Lord Voldemort" was much like having a million little spiders crawling down your spine.  
  
However, by the end of class, both Harry and Severin had forgotten their row over the Lupins and were chatting vividly over tryouts for the Quidditch teams that were fast approaching.  
  
"So you're Seeker eh? I don't see how you can possibly be so patient. What with spending most of the game just sitting there. I've always fancied the position of Chaser really. Right in the heat of the game if you know what I mean. Oh dear, I've started to ramble again haven't I? Oh you really should just tell me when-''  
  
"You're rambling Severin," I really couldn't help myself.  
  
Things really picked up after this. Severin and the rest of us became joined at the hip. She was clever in ways that left even Hermione speechless and could be found with us doing our homework in the library most evenings. She usually finished first and peered over my shoulder or Harry's for the rest of the evening. As the weeks passed there became a growing rivalry between Severin and Hermione. They saw each other as intellectual equivalents and rarely passed up the opportunity to banter back and forth in debates that left me with a crick in my neck from swivelling my head back and forth.  
  
Although there were many nights when she disappeared, we spent as much time as possible with her. Joking and laughing as if we had known each other our entire lives. But there were still many times that the three of us (Harry, Hermione and myself) debated on whether or not we should allow Severin into the Gryffindor common room. There was no rule stating friends could not visit friends from other houses, but it was frowned upon.  
  
It was a very cold night in the middle of October when Hermione, of all people had made up her mind. "That is it!" she exclaimed, slamming her book shut and earning a reproving glare from Madame Pince, the librarian.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking up from the star chart he and I were pouring over.  
  
"Am I the only person who's noticed how bloody freezing it is in here?"  
  
"Then go to your common room," Severin didn't look up from the Rune Chart.  
  
"I can't," Hermione's voice lowered to a whisper.  
  
Severin looked up with a smirk that was all too familiar. Here was a chance for another one of her famed arguments, "And why can't you?"  
  
"Because." she muttered something incoherent.  
  
"Speak up child," I said.  
  
Hermione grunted and then did something I never would have expected her to do. Hermione is one of the proudest people I know, possibly even more so than me.  
  
"I said, because I need your help, Severin, with these Arithmancy charts," her face was a bright pink as Hermione Granger, admitted defeat to Severin Snape.  
  
"Only if you beg," came the sadistic reply.  
  
"Severin leave her alone. Hasn't she had to go through enough already?" Harry commented. He had been unusually protective of her of late.  
  
She pretended to faint into my arms, the back of her hand held up against her face, "Can you just not fulfil the simple request of a damsel in distress?"  
  
Snorting, I dropped her, making sure she didn't land too hard, "Sure I'll fulfil the request of a damsel in distress when I see one."  
  
"Ron! How can you? After that beautiful night in the hot tub?" more sarcasm by Severin. Night in the hot tub-I wish.  
  
"Look, why don't you just come up to the Gryffindor Common Room with us?" Harry suggested.  
  
She seemed to contemplate it seriously for a little while before turning to Hermione, "Is this what thou wishes of me?" she kneeled in front of her. "Of course! O, knight in shinning armour!" Hermione declared before breaking into helpless giggles. What a girl!  
  
We reached the tower effortlessly; it was the Fat Lady who gave us trouble.  
  
"I say! She's not a Gryffindor!" the old wench exclaimed.  
  
"No? Really! I thought she was. Früggle Snort!" I called the password.  
  
She swung open in dignified silence, admitting us to the Common Room. As we walked in, a silence fell over the area, broken only by whispers of "What's she doing in here?" "Isn't she a Ravenclaw?"  
  
Until that is, Fred called, "Oi, Severin over here!"  
  
She happily walked over and sat! on George's knee! I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't! There had to be something between them, or else she wouldn't be sitting on his knee!  
  
"Blimey George! What in bloody hell is going on?!" were the first words out of my mouth. I could feel my face flushing in jealousy or anger, I didn't know.  
  
"Oh Ron, relax, can't I have a love life?" Severin asked happily.  
  
I was stuck for words. Of course she deserved a love life, everyone did, but why couldn't it be with me? Or Harry, or even Dean or Seamus, just not my brother!  
  
"I thought you were going to tell him," George said in a mock-scolding tone as he kissed her neck right in front of me!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry love. I was going to but." she trailed off in a giggle as my brother hit a sensitive spot.  
  
Hermione and Harry had suddenly become very interested in the wall, I noticed. Groaning I took my books to a table in front of the fire and spread the star charts out again. Sometimes, most times actually, fate was a cruel hand.  
  
Eventually Severin joined us, but not until she had made sure every person in the room knew she was dating George Weasley. However, Severin was not the only unusual visitor we had that night.  
  
It was nearing ten o'clock in the evening when Remus Lupin stuck his head in the door-er, portrait hole. He was looking more strained than usual, I had noticed that more and more grey streaks were appearing in the dirty- blonde locks and he often looked pale when it wasn't during any time near the full moon.  
  
"Er, Harry. Can-can I see the lot of you?" he asked quietly, "I just need to bring you to Albus."  
  
"Sure, but Severin has to come to. Er, sorry?"  
  
Professor Lupin closed his eyes and I could see him counting to ten from the words his lips formed, "Yes, she can come too."  
  
There was enough tension in the air as we walked down the corridor that you could cut it with a knife (no cliché intended). Severin shot furious glares at Remus and he returned them. I had never seen two people so angry at one another. There was more to come though, much more.  
  
Instead of taking us up the staircase behind the gargoyle, Professor Lupin took us up a winding set of stairs into the East Tower, his new office.  
  
"I'm sorry Severin, but the matter is actually a private one. I will ask you to remain here until the matter is taken care of," his voice was terse.  
  
"Then why even allow me this momentous privilege of accompanying you?" she sniffed.  
  
"Ask them," he jerked his thumb towards us, turning he addressed Harry, "If you will come in here, there's a message for you."  
  
I followed the two of them, squeezing Severin's hand by way of apology. I was jealous I had decided, of George. I had liked Severin since I first saw her, but now I knew I loved her.  
  
Inside Professor Lupin's office, the fire blazed brilliant green and the head of Sirius Black was watching us. I have never become accustomed to seeing people's heads in fireplaces. But over time, the shock has of it has worn down.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, nearly shouting.  
  
The head of Sirius smiled welcomingly and I'm sure if there had been more of him, they would of embraced.  
  
"Good to see you still in one piece," his brows were knit nervously, " I don't like those bloody Death Eaters out and about; and the daughter of that git here. It's not good, watch yourself Harry."  
  
"Sirius, I don't think you should be speaking about this." I trailed off, not wanting to give more away than had already been done so.  
  
He glanced at me, his sapphire eyes piercing into what felt like the depths of my very soul. Much in the same way Severin's eyes had done so on her first day.  
  
"Do you know of whom I speak of?" he inquired bemused.  
  
"Er, yes. As a matter of fact, I do," I was surprised by my confidence.  
  
Sirius's head and Professor Lupin exchanged glances, possibly deciding on whether to blow my friend's cover or not. I said a silent prayer to whatever deity resided over our lives for them to decide against it.  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about? Who's the git?" Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
In one swift movement, the door swung open and Severin stood there livid. Her purple eyes were ablaze and the sneer she shared with her father was firmly in place.  
  
"I have listened to people call my father a lot of names but never by the likes of you, Remus! You of all people, honestly. You deserve worse than lycanthropy for what you did to him, both of you," she glared at Sirius's stunned head, "If I were you lot I would be praying that I didn't reveal your whereabouts to the Dementors, right now!"  
  
The door slammed and I could hear her footsteps sounding down the stairs accompanied by.sobs? 


	5. Black and blacker

CHAP 5  
  
I whirled to where they were standing; my face must have been red with the anger I felt towards them.  
  
"Bloody hell! You don't have to go insulting her dad like that!" I hollered, not caring who heard.  
  
Professor Lupin walked over quickly and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me in the process, "You're in over your head Weasley. If you have any sense at all you will stay away from her. That goes for all of you, understood? Severin Snape is not someone to be reckoned with, understood?"  
  
"Severin Snape?!" Hermione cried out in both fury and amazement, "That is Severin Snape?"  
  
"How do you know 'bout her?" Harry sounded equally awestruck.  
  
"If you pay attention to the Young Witches and Wizards section in the Daily Prophet you'd know. She's practically famous, Severin's been named the most powerful witch since she was five and that's not even for her age category, it's all round. "Last year there was a huge Death Eater riot in her area. Apparently Voldemort's been after her for a long time. If she were on his side then there would be no question as to who would win. Even Dumbledore's less powerful than she is," Hermione explained, "I should have known when she did that thing with the paper on the Express."  
  
"What thing with the paper?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius. She got this note from someone and then she just stared at it and it was engulfed with flames," her voice had assumed a note of terror.  
  
"Harry, as your godfather, I order you to stay away from Severin. Especially you. If Voldemort succeeds and there's talk that he has already, it will be the death of you," Sirius sounded grave.  
  
Just as Professor Lupin opened his mouth Sirius gave a cry and the flame vanished. It wasn't soon after that Dumbledore flung the door open to the office with a worried expression, "Something's happened," was all he said.  
  
Snape wasn't far behind surprisingly, "Where is she Remus?" he growled.  
  
"If I knew then I wouldn't be standing here, now would I?" Professor Lupin snapped.  
  
All of a sudden, Snape's form shifted to that of an immense, black wolf. Larger than anything I'd ever seen, it had to be the size of a horse-at least.  
  
"It's an he-og!" Hermione said quietly.  
  
I'd read of them, they were demon wolves. Huge and black, they were supposedly stronger than vampires and one of the more rare forms of an Animagi.  
  
Everything after that seems to be a blur, I remember hearing a popping sound and then Dumbledore was gone with a brilliant, white horse sporting wings in his place. Remus took off at a run, shortly behind Snape, leaving Harry, Hermione and myself with the Pegasus.  
  
Jump up Ron, we've very little time to waste.  
  
As I started toward Dumbledore Harry followed. But stopped halfway there listening to a voice I couldn't hear and turned around, motioning for Hermione to follow.  
  
"Why can't Harry come?"  
  
I do not think he should see the events that are taking place  
  
We were flying over Hogwarts and down to the back road that I had followed to Sirius's hideaway many-a-time. The scene unfolding below me was not a pleasant one. As it was, I could barely see the figures in the dark but the Pegasus seemed to be radiating white light.  
  
I will remember this until the day that I die. Even when I no longer know who Harry is and Hogwarts is only a pleasant dream, I will remember this. A black panther stood, outlined against the large hill's face. It had brilliant purple eyes and was staring at the large, black dog opposite at it.  
  
This was Sirius at his utmost fury. His hackles were raised and his fur stood on end as a deep, penetrating growl rose from his throat.  
  
The panther could have only been Severin, it was crouched low on its haunches, ready to do what was necessary.  
  
Before I could do anything, they sprang, locking jaws in mid-air. Severin landed on top of Sirius with a bone-crunching thump. He howled in pain as Severin aimed to kill, her large paw planted firmly on his chest.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the he-og. Or would Snape be more politically correct? Knocked her off of him, taking this opportunity, Sirius ran as fast as his legs could carry him with Remus not far behind.  
  
Back on the battlefield, Snape and Severin had both transformed back to their human shapes and now lay in a very tangled mess of limbs. I walked over to her, offering my hand all the while thinking If only George had seen this.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked her as I pulled Severin to her feet.  
  
Instead of giving me a civilized answer, she pivoted sharply on her feet, yanking her wrist out of my grasp.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" she hollered, "I almost had the bastard and then all of you ruined it!"  
  
"We had an agreement, Severin," Albus snapped, taking her by the arm.  
  
She glared at him and for a moment, only a moment, I could have sworn her eyes blazed red, "Nowhere in our contract did it say that I would have to contend with Black!"  
  
"Severin, you will. You were brought here for a specific purpose and you will have to abide by it. He is fighting the same battle as the rest of us, I know, it's not fair," Snape tried to hug the flaming girl.  
  
"It isn't fair. Especially not the way Remus and him talk about us," she said mournfully into his shoulder.  
  
I may have been the only person at that point who noticed the long gash on her cheek that was bleeding heavily. It would leave a painful scar after, yet somehow it only made her more beautiful to me.  
  
"Ron, please escort Miss Snape to the hospital wing to have her wounds sutured. If it is not too much trouble, I will ask you to spend the night on an adjoining cot, just in case," Dumbledore told me.  
  
I nodded by way of reply and took Severin from Snape, who shot me a murderous glance. Although I had won the companionship of his daughter, I had yet to come to a truce of any sort with him. 


	6. Daughter of Many Daughters

CHAP 6 Yeah, its short, its sweet and I'm telling you now that there is no slash action. Okay? So if you're a hopeless romantic like me, just hang it there for a bit.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked as I tore a piece from my robe to bandage her hand, which was also bleeding.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just really wish Sirius wasn't part of it all," she replied, taking her hand out of mine.  
  
I turned to her, as I aforementioned; I have never been one to resist an opportunity to learn of others. Perhaps that is why I have the job that I do these days, but that is not what my story is about.  
  
"Severin, what are you talking about, what are Sirius and you and Snape and Professor Lupin part of?"  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix," I had not been expecting such a blunt answer, "why do you think I'm here this year?"  
  
"Er."  
  
She continued to walk up the slope to Hogwarts in silent, limping ever so slightly until her leg gave out. Picking her up, out of the mud I carried her as a knight so carries his princess quite happily.  
  
"Ron," she addressed me as we stepped inside the front doors.  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"You're not mad about me and George are you? And be honest."  
  
"No, I'm not angry. Jealous I suppose, but not angry."  
  
"Good, you know, you really are the first good friend I've ever had."  
  
She leant her head against my chest. I felt her shiver in my arms, although it wasn't raining tonight, the ground was cold and muddy all the same.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Madame Pomfrey cried from the door to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore must have told her ahead of time.  
  
"Sorry Poppy, had a bit of a row with someone," Severin called from my arms.  
  
Grumbling something I couldn't quite hear, Madame Pomfrey came out and took Severin from my arms. How I longed to hold her forever like that.  
  
I followed them and could see Sirius's form lying motionless on another bed; Remus was sitting next to him. I felt I had to apologize for Severin's behaviour, I don't know why, it just felt right.  
  
"Er, Professor Lupin?" I stuck my head nervously around the curtain.  
  
He looked up his brows creased in an upset manner. That is, until he saw it was me.  
  
"Yes Ron?" came his tired voice.  
  
"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what Severin did."  
  
"It's not your fault. No one can control her, not even herself."  
  
"What do you mean?" I took a seat next to him.  
  
"I expect that I shouldn't be telling you this. It isn't really your battle to fight, but I can see that you care for her, so you should know. "Severin is powerful not because of practice, but because of heritage. Her power is that of her many ancestors. Have you learned of the Three in History of Magic yet?"  
  
When I shook my head of red hair, he continued.  
  
"A long time ago when magic was still new in the world, there were three sorcerers: Severin Sarrashai, Adiel of Luma and Epon Draper. They dedicated their lives to creating an object of such awesome power that it had the potential to govern the world. However, in order to wield such an instrument, there had to be certain.precautions.  
  
"For instance, one who wasn't descended from the leader of the Three, Severin Sarrashai, would not be able to touch the instrument let alone use it. As well, the person must be pure of heart, which means something other than what most people believe it to mean.  
  
"As a result of their endeavour, a single teardrop, shed from Adiel of Luma, became their instrument. However, in a battle, long after that, the teardrop was shattered at the feet of Epon, by this time, Severin's lover.  
  
"Using the last of his strength, Epon gave the power to one who would be the daughter of his great, great, great, great granddaughter. That person is Severin. It was said that Epon did this because he sensed a great time of need when:  
  
Darkness and light shall meld into one  
  
And all who fight this change will perish in both mind and body Except one. This child, the daughter of my many daughters Will wield our powers Fighting a torment within herself"  
  
I was left speechless, for the first time I realised that we were all part of a great scheme. Later on, I would realise that we were just pawns for the gods to toy with. But at that moment I felt immeasurable pride that I was Severin's friend.  
  
"So you're not angry with her?"  
  
"No. I don't really think Sirius is either, but she blames the both of us for a lot."  
  
"Why? Did you ever do anything to her?" it was against my better nature to question a professor so sharply, but I felt I had to.  
  
"No, not per se. It was her father that she seems to be forever avenging. We were not kind to him in Hogwarts and the two of them are very close. Severus is a direct descendant from Epon you know."  
  
"Well that seems to make sense after all, Severin is."  
  
"No actually, her mother was descended from Severin Sarrashai. Remember, This child, the daughter of my many daughters?"  
  
I sat in silence, watching the chest of the sleeping man rise and fall slowly. Until Professor Lupin made me go to sleep. That night, my dreams were filled with demons and Severin, but that was nothing unusual. 


	7. Mended Pride

CHAP. 7 Contains some mild mentions about a SB/RL relationship, so if you don't like that, skip the chapter. However, I can't guarantee that you wont miss some important stuff. I woke to see Severin's purple eyes gazing at me quizzically. As the morning light hit her soft hair, it once again gave her the look of a fallen angel, my fallen angel.  
  
"You didn't have to stay," were the first words out of her mouth.  
  
Now that it was day and light streamed through the many windows of the Hospital Wing, I had time to fully assess the extent of her injuries. As there had been the previous night, there was a long, sutured gash running from her right temple down to the corner of her lip, which was split in two places. Her wrist was wrapped in a tensor and her bare ankle had turned a nasty shade of purple and blue.  
  
"I wanted to," I told her rather sleepily.  
  
Her eyes turned hard, narrowed suspiciously, "I heard Albus tell you to stay and watch me. He thinks I'll go after him again."  
  
For the first time, I had begun to realise what it must be like for her, everyone always waiting to see what her next action would be-just in case. On top of everything, there must be a huge amount of pressure on her to do the right thing. Severin probably hadn't been able to be a kid in a long time.  
  
I put my hand on her good arm, I really did feel bad for her, "I don't think you will, will you?"  
  
She shook her head furiously, the black and grey flying in all directions, "Not unless he gives me reason to. I could get in a lot of trouble if I did."  
  
I did something I normally wouldn't have done, I moved from my cot to the bed where she was sitting and put my arm around her shoulders. Not in an intimate way, I just felt like I had to protect her from everything and just let her be a teenager. "Thank you Ron," Severin mentioned before resting her head on my chest.  
  
I don't know how long we sat like this. I felt so connected to her, like this was how it was meant to be. Severin and me, together.  
  
But no, the feeling left as soon as a rather cold voice said from the doorway, "Glad to see you're finally up."  
  
Severin looked up in alarm to find Sirius leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. I felt every muscle in her body stiffen, waiting for another onslaught.  
  
"Same-to-you," the words were so forced she could have been out of breath.  
  
Sirius looked at me for a moment before saying, "Weasley, perhaps you should leave."  
  
Severin's hand tightened on my knee where it had been resting. Don't leave me Ron. There was no voice only a very adamant thought inside my head and no, I am not a schizophrenic.  
  
"N-no, Sirius. As much as you might hate it, I'm in this now too. I-I wont leave," it was very difficult to contradict Sirius, I had trusted him once his name was cleared and Sirius was a close friend of mine.  
  
He sighed angrily, perhaps he really had wanted to start another row with her. But I wouldn't let that happen, they needed to patch up whatever problems they had if we were going to win this war.  
  
He took the cot opposite me and stared levelly into those purple eyes. Something that to this day, I have never been able to accomplish.  
  
"In order for this to work we need to co-operate. I'm not just saying this so that I wont be hexed whenever you need a practice dummy. And I will start this by admitting that you frighten me, but it is the only this you have over me understood?"  
  
She barely inclined her head, she was still tense, sitting bolt upright. I took her head, placing it back on my chest; almost immediately she relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said about Severus last night, it was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it. But please try to understand what he did too. If things had gone his way, I would be a soulless shell walking around my cell in Azkaban. If he had gotten his way-''  
  
"You and Remus wouldn't be where you are, I know. But why did you have to make his years at Hogwarts so miserable?"  
  
At this, the dark man scratched his head. Truly puzzled he replied by shrugging, "I guess it was jealousy."  
  
"Fine. Sirius, I really am sorry for breaking your leg and your thumb and for scratching you and for biting your nose."  
  
I had to work very hard to suppress a laugh as I took stock of the large teeth marks on Sirius's nose, causing it to go blue, green and many lovely shades of mauve.  
  
He threw is hands up in resignation, "Laugh if you have to Weasley (I let out a small giggle, just a small one-I swear!) But just remember that this is an example of what that-girl is capable of doing."  
  
"I'm really sorry Sirius, but your nose looks like a clown's nose. It's actually quite cool.all those different colours. (To this he glared furiously and with mock indignation I spoke to Severin)  
  
"Er, I mean, how awful of you. Naughty, naughty, in fact I think you should go to your room and stay there until I think up a suitable punishment for you Miss Snape."  
  
"Oh how can you!" she pretended to sob.  
  
Somehow, this patched things up pretty well between Sirius and they later became nearly inseparable. Not to say that it was all hunky-dory from there on out. Because it wasn't, but for the moment things were starting to fall together.  
  
Severin looked up at me, switching her position so that we were face-to- face. "You know they're a couple, right?" she had a worryingly mischievous glint to her eyes.  
  
"Who?" I knew who, but still I played along.  
  
"Remus and Sirius. Wow, you really are a slow one. Too much yardage between goal posts?"  
  
I couldn't help myself, I tickled her. Grabbing her around the waist and wiggling my fingers until she collapsed in a heap of senseless laughter. This was the Severin that I was in love with. Not the dark, troubled one, the bright, sunny and fun Severin Snape.  
  
"Humph, I see you are able to walk, therefore you two should be able to attend classes. Well, up you get!" Madame Pomfrey walked in as I vainly tried to prevent Severin from falling off the hospital bed.  
  
I still had to help Severin get to her second class of the day, Runes Casting. She had developed an awful limp and continually clutched at her side.  
  
"Something wrong with your stomach?"  
  
"Yeah, er, I think I might have broken a rib when Sirius body checked me," she huffed.  
  
"Body checked you? He looks far worse off, I thought you'd had the upper hand in the row."  
  
"For most of it, yes. But there was a point when he met me in the air and slammed down on me."  
  
We reached the door where Professor Lupin was explaining an arrangement. He looked up from the black board with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"Glad you could grace us with your presence Severin."  
  
"Sorry Professor Lupin, I was-unwell last night. As you can see I took a bit of a tumble," she smiled mischievously; no one else had the slightest notion of what had happened last night.  
  
"Very well, please take a seat. Weasley, five points to Gryffindor for your aid."  
  
"Thank you Professor," I couldn't help it, I winked and was rewarded with a quick smile before I turned to leave.  
  
I didn't want to go to Care of Magical Creatures. The cot on which I had slept last night was not, by any means the most comfortable thing in the world and my back ached from carrying Severin. But I trudged slowly down to the paddock where Hagrid was teaching us about Phoenixes using Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet as a guide.  
  
"Ye see, th' phoenix only makes it flame hot when it wants to. Most o' the time, ye can put yer hand righ' through it te stroke th' feathers underneath," he demonstrated by gently petting Fawkes's back.  
  
He looked up, his liquid eyes searching me for any clue as to why I came in halfway through his lesson. In all honesty, I was sorry I had missed most of this lesson, as I was an avid admirer of phoenixes.  
  
"Good te see ye Ron. Dumbledore told me bout th' night past," came his gruff welcome.  
  
I took my usual post across from the Slytherins (I guess there's no escaping them no matter how hard you try) next to Harry who was standing very close to Hermione. By now I was close to positive that he had a crush on her and she him.  
  
"What happened after you left?" Harry was very curious.  
  
I looked at his dark figure for a long time, debating with myself whether or not I should tell him the truth. He could end up hating Severin and I didn't think she needed that right then.  
  
"She found Sirius. They fought."  
  
"I'll kill her if she hurt him," he whispered harshly.  
  
"Look, there are some things you don't understand. But yes, she did hurt him and he hurt her. But you need to leave it at that and ask Sirius on our trip to Hogsmeade. Okay?"  
  
I got a stiff nod from Harry, he loved Sirius like a father and I doubted that he would be able to take it if he was injured badly or worse.  
  
All through that class, Malfoy kept looking over at us and sneering into Pansy Parkinson's ear. There were rumours that they had hooked up over the summer and I was more than willing to believe them. Malfoy, the ugly git, was perfect for the conniving something-or-other. Both were deceitful and hated Gryffindor with a passion. Both of them, I was positive, were Death Eaters. The Parkinsons and the Malfoys had been in You-Know-Who's inner circle in the first war, and now a new generation had surfaced to take their place.  
  
"Oy, Harry?" I called as he walked with Hermione.  
  
"Oy, Ron?" his eyes were mocking.  
  
"Come 'ere you great prat," I joked back.  
  
He muttered something to Hermione and then trod up to join me.  
  
"What?" Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
"You have a crush on Hermione, don't you? And not just a little one either, you're bloody in love with her, you are," I was blunt and to the point.  
  
Harry's face turned a rather embarrassing shade of crimson as he stared at me. I had to fight to repress a chuckle as his mouth opened and closed silently.  
  
"So ask her on a date," I told him matter of factly.  
  
For a few seconds I thought he was going to faint, but just as I was preparing to start walking he grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me.  
  
"If you ever say a word of this to anyone, especially Severin, there will be a very nasty surprise in your bed," his voice was full of warning.  
  
I just shook my head, chuckling and continued to walk. Perhaps I should slip a small word to Severin. It wasn't like she would tell anyone and besides, Harry and Hermione would be such a cute couple.  
  
As if reading my thoughts Harry stopped again, looking deadly serious. "I swear to God Ron, if you breathe a word of this I doubt that I would ever speak to you again."  
  
"Fine, fine," I was slightly ticked. Harry was my best friend and he deserved a girlfriend.  
  
After this was lunch and I was grateful to get away and see if Severin was any better off than she had been in the morning. I saw her sitting at our table with George. He looked genuinely concerned and once again the beast of jealousy flared within my soul.  
  
All the same, Severin was my friend and I had every intention of talking to her. However, I was intercepted by Snuffles and Professor Lupin.  
  
"Er, Ron, could I just quickly ask a favour of you?"  
  
When I nodded, he continued, "I would prefer if you kept events of last night to yourself and Harry. After all, he does have a right to know."  
  
I shook my head, grinning, "Honestly Professor Lupin. Who else would I tell such a thing to? Oh yes, I can picture myself going up to Malfoy 'Oy, Malfoy, want to hear about something that happened last night with a big black dog as the main character?'"  
  
The werewolf just smiled and patted me on the back as he and Sirius walked past me. I pitied myself the fact that Harry was so close to him and I had always been shy, fearing being called a teacher's pet. 


	8. The Order of the Phoenix!

CHAP 8 Read and review please. I know I don't have much comment on what I say, but I just thought that I should let everyone know that I have been using the character Severin just as she is in many of the short stories that I write. If you want me to write more, feel free to contact me. ^^  
  
Once again the days fell into a comfortable pattern. Although Severin had yet to take the three of us to her Common Room, we spent many a night discussing Quidditch matches among other things in Gryffindor. It was on such a night that George brought up the subject of tryouts, which would be held the next day.  
  
"So, are you going to try for a spot on the Ravenclaw team? You know that about five of them left last year," he said casually, his arms encircling her waist. It's funny how you notice these things when you feel a certain way about a person.  
  
Severin turned, the candlelight catching her green-black hair. It radiated off her, giving an unearthly glow to her normally pale skin.  
  
"I suppose I just might. Do you know which positions are left?"  
  
"Two chasers, the keeper and both beaters," Harry informed us. I knew he'd fancied Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker since second year. However, I wasn't sure if she was still the object of his affections.  
  
Severin seemed to consider this. While her purple eyes were searching deep within herself, George whispered something in her ear. I wasn't really paying that much attention though; I was scanning her body. Not in a disgusting manner, really I was just wondering what part I would choose for her. She was delicate and yet you could tell that Severin was strong, Keeper or Seeker would have been perfect. Out of the danger but still a vital part.  
  
"Chaser's what you told me," Harry offered.  
  
She nodded decidedly, "Yes, Chaser would be good, or Beater. Father always said it's good anger management. He was a Beater, did you know that Harry?"  
  
He laughed, threw his head back and laughed without restraint. I too let a giggle escape my chest. Snape; that slimy, greasy git a Beater for Slytherin? It was more than difficult to imagine.  
  
"You-your father a-a Beater?" Hermione cried out, shocked.  
  
"Yes, don't you ever read the plaques in the trophy room?" Severin was very indignant.  
  
George was looking very confused at this moment. I watched the colour bubble up in his face. This was a joke that he was obviously not on the inside of and her was not happy about it.  
  
"Now really!" he exclaimed, sounding remarkably like Mum, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I don't know George, they seem to think the notion that my father was a Beater for Gryffindor is humorous," her eyes were like ice and I knew she was trying to control the temper she had shown in a number of instances during Potions.  
  
At the mention of Gryffindor, the laughter died immediately. Although no one had ever said what house Snape had been in as a student, it was easy enough to assume he had been in Slytherin.  
  
"He-he was in GRYFFINDOR?!" Harry practically bellowed the last word.  
  
Once again, Severin inclined her head, totally solemn. I doubted that this were a joke. This was not Severin's style, she usually preferred a deadly combination of wit and sarcasm.  
  
"Well, really I don't see what the big problem with that is. I mean we only assumed he was in Slytherin. Doesn't mean that much though," Hermione was ever the practical one.  
  
George gave an exasperated sigh. I realised that Severin must not have told him who her dad was. If I had been in her shoes, I probably wouldn't of either, not being sure on how one would react.  
  
"Who is your father by the way? You never told me yet everyone else seems to know perfectly well to the extent that they thought he was in a certain house."  
  
"You would too George if you knew who her dad is," I retorted.  
  
With that, he sprang up from the couch he had been sharing with his girlfriend and had me pinned to the floor in an instant. I braced myself for a slugging but was thoroughly surprised when he started to tickle me.  
  
"Who is he? Huh, who Ron?"  
  
"I-can't-tell-you," I managed between laughing fits.  
  
After that George gave up and kissed Severin lightly, saying something about her getting sleep. The tryouts were tomorrow and then he would take her to Hogsmeade to show her the store he and Fred were saving their money for. All summer long, the two of them had spoken of nothing but the joke shop they would one day have.  
  
Severin left then, winking at me, possibly someone else but to this day I still like to think it was I. Even after everything that has happened, but listen to myself, I'm getting off track again.  
  
Hermione set up a game of wizard's chess. She still thought it barbaric, but if Harry played, then so would she. I thought that she fancied him and while they played I daydreamed about a perfect life that I hoped the four of us could have, me, Severin, Hermione and Harry.  
  
Severin would be mine and we'd live in a big, old house in Wales. Gwynedd probably, Mum and Dad had taken Ginny and me the year before I left for Hogwarts and I had thoroughly enjoyed it. Harry and Hermione would live close to us with two children whom I would be the godfather of. We'd all be very successful at whatever it was we did and my whole family would be well off.  
  
*  
  
I woke up to gentle rays of sun playing across my face. Sirius had told me once that the bed I slept in had been his when he attended Hogwarts. I thought of the irony that I was now sleeping in his old bed while he had to take the sordid ground as his.  
  
Harry looked up at me, smiling a gleefully. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a picture in his hands. He was already dressed and waiting to go out to watch the tryouts for Quidditch. He had written many letters of how he desperately wanted George or Fred to be chosen as captain and them being the attention getters they were, agreed.  
  
"I'm going to do it at Hogsmeade today," Harry announced decidedly.  
  
"Do what?" I was still half awake.  
  
"Ask her on a date. Oh Ron, do you think she'll say yes?" he was genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yes." I finally clued in on what he was saying, "Hermione probably fancies you too."  
  
I tried to lie back but he shook me, "You don't want to miss Severin's trial, do you?"  
  
I groaned, never having been a morning person. Mum always tells me these days that if I had gotten out of bed on time once in those days she would have called all the neighbours, Muggles or not and thrown a party.  
  
It took Dean, Seamus and Harry to get me up. I don't think I even responded when they threw a pitcher of ice water over my head.  
  
"Mobilicorpus!" a weightless feeling consumed me as Harry resorted to magic.  
  
By that time, there was no time to dress and Harry had thrown me a cloak as the four of us rushed down to the Quidditch pitch where Selenia Crowenbach, the captain of Ravenclaw gave a pep talk to the hopeful students.  
  
"You wont all make it. But those of you who do will know, beyond all doubt that you are the best. I want to see you working your arses off, these positions are your ticket to glory," Selenia was tough, her team was always in top form and spent more hours per month training than any other. She was a year ahead of us and was one of those girls that men drooled over constantly.  
  
She turned, flicking her long, auburn hair when she saw us. Her hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously, "No Gryffindors or any other house for that matter. These are private auditions."  
  
"Oh lay off Sel, these guys are friends, they don't mean any harm," Severin stood out from the line of other students.  
  
"Talking back will not earn you brownie points Miss Sarrashai. I sincerely hope that you are a good flyer or you can kiss a position good bye. However, as long as you are willing to assume responsibility for them, they may watch."  
  
Yet again she flashed a quick wink and resumed her place in line, listening intently for instruction. It wasn't until later that Harry remembered that she had been called Miss Sarrashai, the name of her ancestor. Of course, he didn't know the significance of that name, only myself and a few others did.  
  
Severin flew brilliantly. Whatever performance any of us had been expecting, it wasn't that. She executed dives, turns and loops I had only seen professionals do. Selenia obviously thought so too because she stood there the entire time of Severin's trial, arms crossed and eyes wide. I don't think she had been prepared for such a superb flyer to find their way into her hands.  
  
It barely took her ten minutes to decide that Severin would be a definite advantage to her. I still say it took ten minutes too long, Severin was a bird in the sky, agile and graceful. She was my bird, she just didn't know it.  
  
When she descended from the sky above, her cheeks were red and her purple eyes sparkled. This was Severin Snape, heir to sums of power beyond the human mind, in her element.  
  
"Did I do well?" were the first words out of her mouth.  
  
I couldn't help it, I hugged her tightly, "Of course you did well. You were like a bloody bird!"  
  
When Severin pulled away, her eyes were tearful. I didn't understand then why, but I later reckoned that with Snape always here at Hogwarts, she had not had much praise from a male before. Unless she had siblings, but for some reason, I have always thought Severin Snape a true only child.  
  
"Thank you Ron. Even if you don't mean it, thank you," she quickly got over her emotional display, putting on the both cheerful and dark façade that she usually portrayed, "So, are you guys taking me to see the incredible Hogsmeade, or are we to stand here all day long talking about Quidditch?"  
  
I slung my arm casually over her shoulder and started walking, "To Hogsmeade Lady Severin!"  
  
She giggled and followed while Harry and Hermione hung back, whispering to each other. They honestly would make a brilliant couple.  
  
The three of us wound our way down the path, chattering about everything and nothing. Every time Severin spoke, I drank her words fervently and by time we set foot in the wizard village I knew many trivial things about her. Severin's favourite colour was dark green, her mother was Adiel Snape- Sarrashai and she loved to walk in the rain.  
  
"Oy! Dad told me 'bout Honeydukes, he said 'It's a horrid place, rot your teeth it will,' so naturally we have to go there," Severin was smiling and her melodic voice had a hint of laughter behind it.  
  
"So then we'll go there first, I need to stock up on some sugar quills anyways," Fred said from behind us. Making me jump at least a foot in the air.  
  
"George wont be too happy seeing you so friendly with Severin I imagine," his voice was mocking.  
  
Severin turned around, planting her hands firmly on her hips. One could tell by her playful eyes and body language that she meant no harm, "Now Fred, what could possibly lead George to that guess? I'll reckon it's his no good twin giving him ideas."  
  
"Hullo," my other brother stretched his hands, placing one in the exact same position that mine had been in a few seconds earlier.  
  
In response, Severin turned her head and kissed him chastely on the lips. I suspected they done more, but this was the only kissing they'd done in front of the rest of us.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Fred tried desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Honeydukes!" the rest of us chorused.  
  
It was a pleasant day; the brisk October air was fresh from the recent rain. It was sunny and clouds were little white puffs that looked very much like cotton candy.  
  
*  
  
"I can't decide which to get!" Fred moaned. We were still in Honeydukes and he was agonizing over Exploding Gum or Sugar Quills.  
  
"Neither will help you get Angelina," Severin poked his stomach playfully.  
  
Fred and Angelina Johnson had written back and forth all summer long, which gave Fred plenty of time to moon over her.  
  
"Who says I want Angelina anymore?" he playfully pulled her closer to him.  
  
However, their flirting was interrupted by Professor Lupin (Remus) entering the shop and tapping Severin on the shoulder.  
  
"A word with you please?" he asked mildly.  
  
Severin shot him a look of utter disdain; one night when I had asked why she hated him so much, Severin had merely waved it away with her hand telling me that it was not a matter that concerned anyone other than her, Snape and Remus.  
  
"Can you see I'm in the middle or something, or are you too blinded by your ego Remus?" I hardly thought of Professor Lupin-mild Professor Lupin as having any ego whatsoever. Apparently I was wrong.  
  
"I'm not the one who is wanting it. Albus is waiting for us in the Three Broomsticks," he turned to the rest of us, "Surely you won't mind if I borrow her for a while."  
  
Severin Snape's Point of View  
  
A/N: I thought it would be good to have the various characters express their views instead of it always being Weasley. If your opinion defers, please do not flame me, simply skip these parts.  
  
I followed Remus unhappily. I had never forgiven him for what he had done to Severus back when they were in school together. I knew that it wasn't my business but Severus had always accused me of being fiercely protective of my family. What little of it I had left that is.  
  
"So what is this big meeting you had to pull me away from my friends to attend?" I inquired icily.  
  
Remus lost it, well as much as he could. He was so mild and rarely responded to my quips.  
  
"Listen Severin, I wasn't the one who wanted you of all people here. I believe that I have exemplified remarkable skills in being patient with you. I understand that you haven't had an easy summer but there is no need whatsoever to inflict your pain on me," he snarled.  
  
"What pain?" I tried to keep my voice from quivering as painful memories ran through my mind.  
  
He sighed, running his long fingers through his brown and grey hair, "Don't pretend it didn't happed. Adiel was a particularly good friend of mine and I know you loved her. She was your mother," his emphasis on was felt like a slap on my face.  
  
So far I had managed to hold the unpleasant memories at bay but now they came unbidden, rushing into my mind in a flurry of panic and emotion.  
  
"Don't you dare call her a friend! You never even came to her funeral Remus!" there was a definite quiver when it came out.  
  
I thought he was going to slap me, I honestly did. Remus raised his hand, but dropped it, hanging his head instead.  
  
"You're right Severin, I didn't go. I should have but I didn't," came his solemn reply, whatever I had been expecting, it wasn't this. I almost wished he had hit me; a slap was easier to deal with than tears.  
  
The two of us just stood there for a while, the silence stretching before I continued walking. However, Remus hurried to catch up, we now strode on shoulder to shoulder.  
  
It wasn't long before we reached the Three Broomsticks, Madame Rosmerta had been expecting Remus and me and led us at once to a private booth where six or so others were seated. Remus sat next to his twin, murmuring something in French before glancing at me; I stood by the door regarding my colleagues.  
  
"Glad you could join us," Albus greeted me.  
  
"What is this about?" came my reply.  
  
Severus motioned for me to sit, making room between him and an elderly woman with salt-and-pepper hair drawn neatly into a bun. I knew her as Arabella Figg from previous meetings of the Order of the Phoenix as we called ourselves.  
  
"No thank you father, I would rather stand."  
  
"Don't be silly Severin. The rest of us are sitting as can you."  
  
"Just let her be Severus, what harm can standing do?" Mr. Fletcher was across the table from him.  
  
"I don't believe we were called here to discuss sitting versus standing," that was Sirius.  
  
"Well pardon me, your Royal Highness!" I mockingly bowed.  
  
"Sit down both of you. It would highly appease me if we could get through this meeting without any more snapping at one another," Albus had just a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
I took the hint and gazed at the rest of the "old crowd" intently. Remus and Romulus were there so were Sirius and Arabella and Mr. Fletcher as well as some other people I didn't know.  
  
"As you are aware, Voldemort has been steadily rising in power since last June. His old supporters have returned with new one in tow, ready to sacrifice everything for him if they have to.  
  
"Some of you have been patrolling the perimeters of our society, digging up whatever bits of information they can find on the Dark Lord that they can. I would ask those to come forward and present now," Albus was grave.  
  
Arabella and Mr. Fletcher stood up, clearing her throat, Arabella spoke, "People are thinkin' that he be havin' a fair chance at getting' his devious hands on 'arry this time 'round. Lots more are wantin' a bit of fame so they're joinin' the dark side. That's all we've been able to get, sorry."  
  
I nodded my head, all through my hometown of Cardiff. Folk wanted the attention that they would be guaranteed if they were among the Death Eaters, bloody bunch of gits.  
  
"Right then, unless anyone else has heard something different I would like to talk about securing Hogwarts grounds," my godfather picked up where he had left off, "Remus, Romulus and Sirius, seeing as how the three of you know the grounds so well, can I trust you to patrol them when you are able to? Just in case."  
  
To this they nodded soberly. I was worried, I didn't want Romulus getting hurt, but really there was nothing I could do.  
  
"Er, Uncle where do I come into this?" I was very anxious to get back to my friends and enjoy my first visit to Hogsmeade in a long time. Just for the records, I often called Albus Uncle though he wasn't really.  
  
Waving his hand, Albus said in a mild manner, "I suppose you would like to return to your group-very well. I have asked you to be here not only as a favour to Severus but I would like your aid in patrolling the Forest as well as looking after Harry. However, there seems to be no trouble the two of you appear close already. Naturally the professors will be notified that your curfew is not the same as the rest of the students. Now you may leave."  
  
I was very grateful to get out of the room. Every time people brought up Voldemort I had to work to suppress all the anger that surfaced. I have never had a mild temperament and recent events made me even more easily angered. My mother, Adiel Sarrashai had not deserved the fate, it should have been me. Not her that died-Stop! I can't be thinking that. It's too easy to lose control of my powers and wreak havoc. 


	9. I swear to drunk I'm not God

CHAP. 9 IA/N: Oy, not too sure if the html stuff worked but oh well. Hope you're enjoying my stories and I would like to thank the TWO people who have reviewed my story so far. Anyways, R and R people ^^/I  
  
Ron Weasley's Point of View We had gotten a table near the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks as we waited for Severin. Harry and Hermione had long since parted to their own endeavours and I was left with George and Fred.  
  
"D'you think Malfoy will like this hair shampoo? It's turns your whole head fluorescent pink!" George held up a perfectly ordinary bottle of shampoo.  
  
"You know who really deserves it?" Fred began, "Snape."  
  
I started to protest but George nodded enthusiastically, having no idea who Severin was. There was no time to argue my case because she walked out, taking the seat next to me.  
  
"So what happened?" I asked.  
  
Waving her hand impatiently, Severin sighed, "Nothing really, just a whole lot of talking. Not really your business anyways."  
  
It was very annoying when she was like that. But I suppose secrecy is always the best thing in the war against Voldemort.  
  
"Can I get you something Miss-'' Madame Rosmerta was cut short.  
  
"A butter beer will be fine, thank you," her voice was strangled.  
  
We made small talk for a while before finally leaving. I was pretty sure George had had one to many Butter beers because he was weaving slightly and just as we walked up a smaller hill on the way back to school-he tripped and started to roll. So the rest of us went after him, naturally.  
  
"Oof!" I landed with a thud.  
  
However, there was a small gasp as we looked around I realised that Peeves was standing right over Hermione.  
  
"Nasty little students should not be acting silly," his voice was threatening, "Nasty little students are reeking of too much drinks, they are. Perhaps I should be telling Headmaster, he is not liking students who are not behaving. Or better yet, I should be telling Professor Snape, he is wanting to prove Harry Potter is not a good student." he wandered away before any of us had a chance to react.  
  
"Okay George, up you get," Fred hauled my brother to his feet.  
  
To this George laughed almost hysterically and hiccoughed before slumping forwards and into Severin's arms. She handled this by falling flat on her back, much to my amusement.  
  
"Someone feels like a horse!" her voice was muffled as she struggled to push herself up.  
  
Fred turned away to giggle as I tried to pull an unconscious George off of her. I did not pity my brother the headache he would have upon waking. Although I had never had a hangover, I had watched both Bill and Charlie snarl on the morning of theirs. Percy however, was too responsible to drink, I would believe him if he told me he'd never even had a sip of Butter beer.  
  
*  
  
"No way!" I exclaimed.  
  
Harry nodded, grinning excitedly. I threw him into a hug, slapping my best friend on the back. He had taken Hermione up near the Shrieking Shack and asked her out. Of course, she had said yes and I couldn't be happier for them.  
  
"Have you told anyone else yet?"  
  
"Who else would I tell? Snape?"  
  
"Er, no, Sirius or Severin are who I had in mind."  
  
"No, I haven't. But I reckon I'll write Sirius and you'll probably end up telling Severin," he smiled mischievously.  
  
It was near supper but I was too excited to be hungry. We had gotten George into bed without a hitch and he was now sleeping drunkenly.  
  
The door opened and closed as Neville walked in, peering under beds and wardrobes-probably looking for something as he usually was.  
  
"What are you missing this time?" I asked.  
  
"It's my shampoo bottle, I can't seem to find it." he muttered distractedly.  
  
Harry and I helped him look for a quarter hour before finally giving up and proceeding to the Great Hall where we managed to catch desert. Probably not the best thing in the world considering we had dined mostly on Honeydukes Sweets all day.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione scolded as we sat down.  
  
"Helping Neville look for his shampoo," Harry told her.  
  
I couldn't help but notice when he brushed her hand as Harry reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Hermione looked slightly shocked before a crimson blush crept along her face.  
  
"Er, it's all right. I was just wondering is all."  
  
At that point, Dumbledore stood up and Silence laid its hands over the room, "Due to events in the wizarding world, serious events; I would like to inform students that the Dementors have returned," his eye twitched and one could see that he was displeased, "Therefore I am instating a curfew.all students must be in their own common room no later than o'clock in the evening."  
  
A groan rippled throughout the students, our curfew was usually ten o'clock and this would mean that friends would have to say goodbye much earlier than usual.  
  
"Well, just guess we'll have to leave our pranks to Gryffindor," Fred tried to sound optimistic.  
  
"Or do them earlier," Lee Jordan's grin was wicked.  
  
"So, how bright a pink is that stuff you bought?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bright pink!" Fred laughed as he spoke.  
  
Dinner was delicious as usual, but I wasn't as hungry. Our curfew had been shortened and a previous year had taught us that this curfew didn't work.  
  
As Fred and I walked to the common room, Malfoy, the little git came up behind us and poked me in the back with something.  
  
"What was that?" I whirled around angrily.  
  
"Nothing, nothing Weasley," Malfoy drawled.  
  
I cursed under my breath, for all I knew, I could wake up in the morning with wings.  
  
"Evil prat," Fred muttered, "thinks he's better than all us others."  
  
I nodded my agreement as I began to follow my big brother up the stairs to our dormitory. There were many times when I sorely wished that Malfoy would just up and die. 


	10. Snape's Potion

CHAP 10  
  
Sure enough, when I woke up in the morning there was definitely something wrong. There were no wings but I couldn't get my pyjamas off no matter how hard I tried. After countless charms, each leaving me worse off than the last, and fruitless attempts at removing the pair of paisley pants I slept in, I threw my Hogwarts shirt over my head along with my sweater and made my way down to the common room.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you can't wear those to classes!" Hermione said disbelievingly.  
  
"You think I have a choice?" came my hotheaded retort.  
  
"You'll only lose Gryffindor points that we sorely need!" she pointed out, "Ravenclaw and Slytherin are both ahead of us!"  
  
I quickly walked over to stand behind the chair my best friend was sitting in, "Oh yes, that's my only objective-to lose us points."  
  
At this point, Hermione went very red in the face, "Harry, please knock some sense into this mindless prat!"  
  
"Er, Ron-may-maybe you should put on your pants. After all, McGonagall won't be too happy, you know, if-if it's not too much trouble."  
  
I couldn't believe the traitor, "SO YOU'RE SIDING WITH YOU GIRLFRIEND? I KNEW IT!" I bellowed before turning on my heel and stalking angrily out of my common room.  
  
I had no idea as to where I was heading, just away. My two closest friends had humiliated me in front of everyone! I didn't realise where I was until I found myself in the Western Tower where the Ancient Runes classroom was.  
  
"Yes Ron?" Professor Lupin asked mildly from his desk where many books and papers were spread out around him.  
  
Cautiously, I peeked my head inside the door. Apart from the time I had helped Severin to class, I had not come up this way.  
  
"Er, I was wondering if I could, er as your help?" I decided that perhaps the older man would know something of a counter curse with which to fight Malfoy's prank.  
  
"I will certainly work to the best of my ability to help you," he responded.  
  
"Erm, well the thing is: I think Malfoy might have cursed me see, last night he prodded me in the back with his wand and-and thismorningIcouldn'tgetmypyjamapantsoff," it all came out in a flurry of words.  
  
Professor Lupin chuckled slightly before inviting me in and closing the door. His hazel eyes glanced to the wand that lay on his desk before he went a picked it up.  
  
"*Bracae Finarae*" he waved the pale wand.  
  
All that happened was a bright light and the hem of my pants caught fire. I hastily put it out and mourned the loss of the maroon fabric in silence.  
  
"Hmm, very interesting. It appears that Mr. Malfoy has managed to put some sort of repelling charm on them. My best advice, Ron is to just wait for the hex to wear off or try asking Severin if she knows anything for it."  
  
I couldn't help notice the laughing gleam in his eyes as I thanked the werewolf and ambled into the Great Hall with the frail hope of finding my companion there.  
  
Fortunately, she was addressing Snape at the head table, her demeanour was casual and as I gazed on, Professor Sinistra said something to which she smiled.  
  
Snape must have pointed me out because she then turned, her eyebrows shooting up under her hairline as Severin caught a glimpse of me. I realised that I looked absolutely ridiculous in my attire but that did not stop me from walking up to her.  
  
"Lost your uniform did you Weasley? Parents couldn't afford a new set of pants could they?" Malfoy called from across the Great Hall.  
  
"What's with the threads?" Severin inquired, her lips mere inches from my ears.  
  
"Can we go somewhere else?" was all I managed through gritted teeth.  
  
Thankfully, she led me to a closet in the Entrance Hall, "Okay, spill."  
  
This time it came out much slower but I was nowhere near less embarrassed, if possible my ego was damaged even more.  
  
"Last night Malfoy, the evil little git, poked me in the back with his wand and this morning, when I woke it was like my pants were glued to my skin. Professor Lupin told me to ask you to help because he tried and there's some sort of repelling charm on this hex but he reckoned you could fix it."  
  
"What spell did Remus try? It was Remus, right?" her tone was slightly amused and I suppose that had I been in her position I too would have laughed.  
  
"Yes, it was Remus. As for the spell it was something like Bracae Finarae."  
  
Severin rubber the bridge of her nose thoughtfully for a moment before looking at me with a devilish spark in her eyes, "There is a way, but I doubt you'll like it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could get Severus to give me an animal transfiguration potion to turn you into something like a cat or a dog but when it wore off you'd be nude and, well the thing is-with those types of potions, no one is sure how long they last. Really they vary from person to person," she explained much to my dismay.  
  
I just gaped. She could turn me into an animal-great but it took a long time to wear off. I could be making my way down the corridor and POOF! I'd be sitting there naked just as a bunch of Slytherins pass by.  
  
"Er, are there any other alternatives?" I asked shakily.  
  
"You could wait for the spell to wear off but I don't know what will happen when that occurs. Your pants could vanish or nothing could happen except you'd be able to take them off. Really I think we should ask my father, he'll know what to do." Severin trailed off.  
  
"No, no way. Asking Snape is out of the question; I mean why can't we ask Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Romulus, just not Snape.no offence meant."  
  
Severin shrugged, "McGonagall will talk to Malfoy and that'll put you even more in trouble. I doubt that Dumbledore will be able to help you seeing as how he's been at the Ministry all week sorting out the Voldemort business and Romulus will do something really nasty. He hates Malfoy more than you do, something to do with his da."  
  
I sighed exasperatedly, in my opinion I had three options-allow my friend to get a potion to turn me into an animal, have Snape help or give Malfoy the satisfaction of humiliating me. Of course, I could have asked another professor to help, but at that time the thought hadn't even crossed my mind.  
  
"Fine," I snapped, "I'll go to go to your father." I followed Severin's black-clad back to the dungeons, attempting to prepare myself for one of the most humiliating endeavours I would ever have need to perform.  
  
Before I knew what was going on, we were at the all-to-familiar door. Bathed in a magical glow, which I knew was a sealing spell. Severin put her wand to the lock and muttered something in Latin as almost all spells were made and the glow faded.  
  
"Er, you'd best wait out here Ron. Father isn't a very good morning person," with these words she entered his office.  
  
I could only here muffled voices up to the point where Severin cried out, "Well excuse me your royal highness. I did not mean to wake you but to ask for your aid, all grateful one!"  
  
This was responded to by a muffled shout and the sound of skin hitting something. That something, I prayed, was not Severin. In a few moments, Snape appeared in the doorway, his black eyes unhappy and his lip curled in a famous sneer.  
  
"A curse got the better of you Weasley?" Snape crossed his arms over the front of his morning robe.  
  
I mumbled something incoherent while my ears turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. However, the mumbling was good enough for him as he disappeared back into his study and promptly returned with a cloudy potion.  
  
"Take this in the safety of your own dormitory and bid farewell to those pants," he snapped before turning on heel and walking back into the depths of his solitude.  
  
Severin came out and closed the door, looking at me rather angrily. I wanted desperately to ask if she and Snape always fought like that but refrained until we were both away from anything hazardous.  
  
"Do you hate Snape?"  
  
"No. No, I don't hate him per se. I just find him very difficult to deal with. I never really knew him, he was always away during the year when Mum taught me and when he came back in the summer we would usually avoid one another. Until-until now that is and I think we are actually a lot alike by neither of us really know how to handle the other," I waited for her to finish babbling, even the great Severin Snape is not always smooth, although she was far from perfect.  
  
"If you don't hate him, then why do you always fight?''  
  
"Because we both feel a need to compete with the other," she admitted sheepishly.  
  
*  
  
Once back in the safety of my own dorm I took the potion, which true to Snape's word made my pants vanish. Good thing I had listened to him seeing as how had I taken it in the Entrance Hall I would have been left standing completely naked from the waste down.  
  
There was no time to contemplate the hilarity of the situation as I was already late for Divination. I was simply grateful for Snape's potion. 


	11. Not you!

CHAP 11 Thank you to my brilliant reviewers so now I will do some answering: rw fan-Thank you for the compliment. Yes, I have been playing with the notion of Severin Snape for a while and I'm working on completing it. I won't leave you guys hanging! Prongs-Thanks ^_^ The Teachers Ass-I promise to keep writing (Scout's honour)  
  
Divination is a ruddy stupid "Art" if you were to ask me. It consisted of a blind old bat (Professor Cybil Trelawney) trying to act mysterious while predicting the death of at least one student (Harry) every year and then looking at them with pity for the rest of their stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Nevertheless, it was an easy class and I took it, mostly because it gave me a good excuse to catch up on sleep or speak to Harry in person since neither Severin nor Hermione took it. Both of them made fun of us for doing so though.  
  
"Welcome my dears to another day of the mystifying art. Today, the Fates have indeed informed me that we shall be doing a study of dreams. For this particular exercise you will be on your own. And Neville dear, there is nothing frightening about Professor Snape, he can harm you no more than a gust of wind," said old bat spoke in her usual misty voice. I sometimes wondered if she took a drug to get that effect.  
  
Our class was spent making "dream journals" out of coloured parchment and ink. It was our job to write down any dream we remembered upon waking, well let's just say that hardly any of mine would be, er fitting, for a professor's eyes.  
  
"I don't think I've ever had such a boring class-ever!" Harry exclaimed as we walked down the stairways to our next class, History of Magic of all things.  
  
"I figure we could use an extra nap," I said as we walked through Professor Bins. Truly however, it was not as unfortunate as it could have been. We were studying the battles of the vampires throughout the ages and the head vampire, Sieta was very interesting.  
  
I really don't suppose the life of a vampire is a pleasant one. They can't reproduce and even if you were to chop them up into a bunch of tiny pieces they would live until they went mad from lack of blood. Truly there is no way to kill one and like werewolves, they mate for life.  
  
I was so focused on class that I didn't notice Dumbledore's voice speak out from nowhere until Harry tugged at my sleeve.  
  
"We have to go the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore just said so. I think it's bad," my friend looked very worried.  
  
Harry held Hermione's hand as we rushed amongst the throng of students, each as distraught as the next. A few were still in their Herbology smocks, covered in dirt while other students lugged potion ingredients with them.  
  
In a corner, I noticed, Snape had stopped some sixth year Ravenclaws and was sharply questioning them. One could tell that they were terrified, I would have been too.  
  
*  
  
"There you are! I was in Charms and Albus's voice told us to go to the Great Hall, do you lot know what's happening?" Severin asked.  
  
"Harry, I'm scared!" Neville looked it too.  
  
"Er, don't worry, it's probably nothing," came a distracted reply, Harry appeared to be searching the crowd for someone or something.  
  
"Who are you looking at?" Hermione was ever the bossy boots.  
  
"Er, Professor Lupin actually."  
  
By this time we had reached the Great Hall where the tables had been pushed against the walls and cushions littered the floor along with tables. Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the room with two older people, a black dog, Snape and the Lupin twins.  
  
"Everyone take your seats," came the headmaster's voice, "You are to remain here under the supervision of the professors until we give you the all clear sign. Severin, come with us."  
  
There was no explanation to anything as my friends and I took our seat to wait in the unknown. Severin's Point of View  
  
This couldn't be good, it was difficult enough to keep a cheerful façade when reports of the underground indicated Riddle was getting closer and closer to the school but now that something was really very wrong, it was all I could do to keep from screaming. Once before had I experienced the workings of Death Eaters firsthand and it had ended in the loss of someone very close to me. It was the reason I couldn't just stay at home as happily as I pleased.  
  
"What is it Albus?" my voice was a combination of anger and fear.  
  
Instead of answering me, my godfather merely held his hand up, signalling my silence. I looked over at Arabella and Mundungus to no avail, they both shrugged sorilly.  
  
I felt Severus's hand on my shoulder, his spindly fingers digging into my flesh. I have never felt comfortable calling him anything more personal than "my father'', our relationship was not a good one to begin with.  
  
Doing as I had done many times before, I shrugged out of contact with the man I was named after, twisting to stare him in his beady little eyes, "You have no right to bruise me!" I accused.  
  
"We do not need you to put on your tough act right now Severin, there are more important things at hand," he snarled.  
  
I pushed him, I usually avoid contact with the slimy prat, but I pushed him all the same. However, he was quicker Severus always has had lightening reflexes, instead he caught my wrists in his strong grip. I could tell by the hereditary snarl that I had angered him-my goal had been reached.  
  
"You ungrateful little brat!" my father nearly roared, "Your mother and I have done nothing but give you the best opportunities in life and this is how you repay us!"  
  
"I hate you," my voice was deadly.  
  
"Professor and Miss Snape, that will be quite enough now," Albus cut through our conversation.  
  
It didn't take long for the other, inferior and painfully naïve students to settle themselves. It annoyed me to no end the way they bumbled about in their spells. I suppose I am an arrogant one, but is that not one of the shared qualities of Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike.  
  
"Very well, if the eight of you will accompany me," he began to walk.  
  
I sidled up to Romulus, he had been more of a father to me than Severus Snape had ever been and ever would be. 


	12. The Secret Wall

CHAP 12 This is still in Severin's POV, in fact I think that this whole chapter will be  
  
"D'you know what this is all about?" his time in England had separated Romulus from his French accent and all that remained was a slight lilt.  
  
"I wish I did Rom, I really wish I did. It's so frustrating when you're a kid, no one ever tells you anything," I sighed.  
  
My friend put his arm around my shoulder, giving me an affectionate squeeze as we waited for our turn to climb the stairs to Albus's office. Romulus, not Severus had been the one with Mum when she had me and he was always the adult I could tell all about my demons of the night. In this way we were bonded.  
  
I have always loved my godfather's office. It was unlike any of the other professors. The walls were covered by maps, photographs and paintings while various instruments of magic littered the floor. During the summer, when Mum would take me for a visit I would spend hours amusing myself with Fawkes in this room. As I got older I learned how operate most of the instruments yet the Space-sphere-a perfect model of the universe has always been my favourite. Funny, Astronomy is my worst subject.  
  
Eight chairs had been awkwardly crowded around the desk sitting in the centre of the office. I took one with Romulus on one side and Arabella on the other. I trusted them more so than the others.  
  
"Albus, what is going on?" Sirius had transformed from the ruddy dog to the ruddy human.  
  
"The Death Eaters have somehow managed to discover the whereabouts of Hogwarts. It has not been done before due to the spells which have been placed about this castle which leads me to suspect that there is someone from the inside directing them," he spoke mildly.  
  
I didn't expect Severus to rat him out. He treated the owner of the name that fell from his lips like his own child, how I should have been treated. I hated the git-both of them actually yet I was powerless to change it.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Now, now Severus, neither you nor I nor any of us have proof of that," Albus said mildly.  
  
"With all do respect sir, I wouldn't put it past him. I have heard the boy brag about his upcoming 'initiation' into the Death Eaters," Remus tried.  
  
"Words are everything to the soul and yet nothing at all in the grand scheme of things," the Headmaster quoted some long-lost verse.  
  
"Okay, if you people are going to stand here debating Malfoy all night I think I'm going to go and fix the problem at hand," I finally cut in, "by the way, what is the problem at hand? All we know is that the Death Eaters know where to school is."  
  
"They are trying to enter Hogwarts," came the all too simple reply for such a complex situation.  
  
"Shit," Sirius, at least was concise and to the point.  
  
"Why are we waiting here?" my father asked.  
  
"Because we just learned what's happened and haven't had time to figure out what the hell we're going to do!" I snapped my reply.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady," Severus stood up quickly and the back of his robes were promptly grabbed by Romulus and Mundungus who were seated on either side. Likewise, Rom hand on both of ours was trying to restrain me.  
  
"Then don't be such a dolt," I threw back.  
  
"SILENCE! We have very little time to act," Albus nearly hollered, "Severus, please be so kind as to resolve whatever qualms you and your daughter have after we have dealt with the problem at hand."  
  
After that we were silent, resulting to shooting murderous glances at each other whilst jobs were handed out. Sirius and I were to be working together as we so often were-being the biggest and darkest of the Animagi. We were to sniff out any foreign scents-both of us had become accustomed to the many smells of Hogwarts in our forms.  
  
I suppose this is just as appropriate time as any to explain communicating as an Animagus. All of us are granted the ability of telepathy (kind of like mind reading) while we are only in animal form, the rest of the time we have to use our mouths just like any other human.  
  
Albus is sadistic  
  
The big, black dog looked up at me questioningly, his blue eyes shrewd.  
  
Why? He put me with you  
  
I knew that I was goading Sirius, one of the forms of entertainment I enjoy, because his fur stood on end.  
  
It's not my fault that it happened the way it did with Severus, can we please just get back to work or is that too much to ask of the Great Severin?  
  
That wasn't what shut me up, but I did, there was a smell-something I didn't recognize. It was musky with an undertone of sweat, definitely human. There was another scent with it too fear-I knew that smell all too well.  
  
Can you smell it Sirius?  
  
One of the few decent things I'd ever said to him without adding something mean.  
  
The Grim nodded his head and immediately began to follow the quickly dying trail, this person was moving hastily and scared people often make mistakes. Unfortunately, this one did not; whoever they were they escaped somehow.  
  
Sirius and I had been following their trail intently when all of a sudden- *WHAM!* Sirius walked straight into a wall. We checked in our human forms for any switches even tried tapping brick for forever it seemed but nothing happened.  
  
"Shit!" my dark-haired partner punched the wall.  
  
"You're not going to do any good by breaking your knuckles," I pointed out smugly.  
  
He turned on me and I flinched involuntarily. At the best of times Sirius Black does not have the best control over his temper and at the worst of times.well, just read on and see.  
  
"I know what I'm doing! Just because we're not all high-and-mighty such as yourself does not mean that we don't know how to handle living!" he snapped.  
  
The point of this argument was to not lose my temper. As long as I stayed cool and collected I would come out on top-however, I was not cool or collected in any manner when I was insulted so.  
  
"God Sirius, you are such an ass! No wonder Severus can't stand you-you're insufferable! Honestly, I don't know what Remus sees in you!"  
  
SMACK! There is no pain like flesh hitting flesh. I have been cut by a sword and pelted with magical bursts from wands but this hurt more. I have never been hit although there were many times when my father would have liked nothing better I'm sure.  
  
The tears stung in my eyes before rolling down my cheeks to add insult to injury I was crying before I fully grown man. There was only one thing to do really, I pounced, grabbing him by the neck. The both of us came down hard but he had somehow managed to pin me to the ground.  
  
"Never. Ever. Say. That. Again!" Sirius punctuated each word by shaking my shoulders.  
  
"Get off me Sirius!" I kicked but to no avail.  
  
Out of nowhere, Severus appeared. The scene that befell him must have looked bad. I was on the ground struggling to get up with Sirius on top of me with his hands on my shoulders and his gob leering over me.  
  
"Remove yourself from my daughter or I will hex you into next year, Black!" he spit.  
  
For once I was thankful to see the face so much like my own. Severus didn't wait for Black to get off; he grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, which opened. 


End file.
